


They Could be Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Song fic, feely, lianne la havas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'They Could be Wrong' by Lianne La Havas, a song I think is very fitting to Steve and Tony's relationship. Steve listens to the song and gets a little choked up. Gwen Stacy makes a short appearance in this one. Kinda angsty. Established Stony. Superhusbands. Superfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Could be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing 'The Machine that kept Him Alive' I went back and put up and edit saying that I thought some songs were appropriate, and I really do, so this is me developing that. The songs I mentioned were 'They Could Be Wrong' by Lianne La Havas for Steve's POV and 'Vitalise' by Sophie Grant for Tony. But really, you should go listen to them both, as they are great songs in themselves. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Review for everlasting appreciation? For better or worse (reviews).

When Gwen left early that morning after staying over with Peter she was in a bit of a rush. She had decided to complete her internship over at OsCorp, even if Dr. Connors no longer worked there, there were only a few weeks left of it anyway. As a consequence of her lie in she was running late and forgot to pick her iPod up off of the breakfast bar.

At first when Steve and Tony had found her stuff left around the Tower after she had stayed the night they had been a bit surprised. They had thought that she would have been very organised, what with all the science. But she seemed to share Tony's penchant for cultivated chaos.

They had a system going now where Steve nabbed whatever it was she had left as she rushed out of the door before Peter got up, which tended to be late if it wasn't a school day, and sometimes even when it was. At first he had left them for Peter to pick up and keep but Gwen had caught him on her way out one morning and asked if he could look after anything she left, as when Peter kept it the item in question rarely seemed to actually be returned to her.

But this morning it seemed that Peter had got up to say goodbye to Gwen as she dashed out of the door, if the dozy adolescent slumped over the breakfast bar was anything to go by. He seemed to have plugged her iPod into the speakers before he passed out however. Steve chuckled to himself and set about making waffles, listening to whatever came up on shuffle. After a while he noticed that he kept hearing a particular artist that seemed to make him stop at whatever point he was in in the waffle process and listen. Steve went over to the iPod to check. 'Lianne La Havas' he read on the small screen.

Tony usually said that Steve should try to catch up chronologically, a concept that steve tended to agree with after an unpleasant experience involving some band that Peter had later told him was classed as 'Screamo'. He was up to the late 80s and some of the early 90s, but he didn't think he had ever heard something like this before. The tall blonde made a mental note to look up some more of her work later.

He called to Tony to get his ass out of bed and come and eat and managed to prop Peter up long enough to get some food into him before he headed back to his bedroom to utilize his slightly more comfy mattress.

Tony drank his fancy coffee and stole waffles off of Steve's plate, even though he had his own. Tony claimed that food always tasted better when it was stolen. After giving Steve a quick kiss he went off to the lab to look at some new parts that had come in a couple of days back. Steve proceeded to wash up picking up one of the see through tablets that was lying around (seriously, Tony had a ton of these things) and typed the singer's name into Youtube absent-mindedly picking the first song that came up.

**The way you look when you're sleeping**  
The way you breathe when you're leaving  
I know you know then I'm not myself 

Steve felt his spine straighten as he listened, remembering all those times when he had not even noticed he was drawing a sleeping Tony until he was almost finished, those moments when Fury called with a mission for Tony. A solo mission.

**And when you're home feel your footsteps**  
I count alone in the darkness  
In the darkness 

Steve blushed as he remembered that last time Tony had been gone he had only managed a couple of nights before he went down to the store to buy a little lamp with a blue-tinted bulb. He plugged it in whenever Tony had to go away, and even though he was ashamed to admit it, it soothed him. Just enough to get him to sleep. He had never liked cool colours after his entrapment in the ice, and the blue of the arc reactor and the blue of his suit were the only shades he could look at without shivering.

**They say our love won't last forever  
They could be wrong**

S.H.I.E.L.D. could be wrong.

**And when they say our love won't last forever  
They could be wrong**

The tabloids could be wrong.

**They could be wrong**

The public could be wrong.

**The way you smile when I'm speaking**  
I feel how clearly you see me  
How clearly you see me 

Steve didn't even notice the first tear roll slowly down his cheek and drop to the table.

**They say our love won't last forever  
They could be wrong**

More tears came as the song continued. But Steve left them, completely wrapped up in the song and his own thoughts.

 

"Sir?"

"Jarvis, buddy?"

"Sir, I thought it wise to alert you that Master Rogers is currently in the kitchen. He appears to be crying."

 

**Just hear me now**  
Oh hear me now  
Don't push me out 

But he did. Tony did hear him out. All those years ago he tried to deny it. Not because he cared what people thought of him, but to protect Steve. The darling of America. Tony didn't want Steve to have to deal with the kind of negative stigma that he had dealt with for years. He couldn't do that to Steve. Couldn't see Steve turn into some one like him. But Steve had told Tony that was exactly why he loved him so much. Because Tony was Tony, and no one else.

Tony didn't push him out. Not then, and not now as we sprinted into the room, breathlessly looking around for his partner. When he saw that he was safe, he walked over and slid in behind Steve on the sofa, so that Steve could lean back against his chest, his head next to the Arc reactor, the place Steve felt most at home, most safe. In Tony's arms.

**Oh they could be wrong**


End file.
